Crash and Burn
by Grizabella
Summary: Goes with LilacRose23's Through the Ancient Well. A cute moment between Keitaro and Francesca.


This songfic takes place somewhere between chapters 33 and 34 of  
LilacRose23's Through the Ancient Well. I suggest you go read it  
before reading this, otherwise you may get a little confused. The song  
is Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to a bunch of Japanese people. Crash and  
Burn belongs to Savage Garden. Keitaro, Francesca and company belong  
to the ever-awesome LilacRose23. If you have the audacity to sue me, I  
will cut off your fingers and feed them to my pirannha for your  
efforts.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Keitaro sighed, she'd finally fallen asleep. As he watched the dying  
remnents of the fire, he reflected on recent events. Kei was happy to  
have finally found his beloved Francesca again, but this whole amnesia  
mess had the young hanyou bewildered.  
  
Tightening his already firm hold on his mate, Keitaro looked at Rose's  
sleeping face and smiled. At least some things stayed the same:  
Francesca's already beautiful face seemed even more alluring when she  
was alseep; it seemed the only time she could find peace. He gazed at  
her angelic face for a few more minutes, watching her sleep, then  
began to sing softly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned its back on you,  
Give me a moment please,  
To tame your wild, wild heart.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Francesca opened her eyes slowly, staring back into the beautiful  
yellow eyes of her caro(`). She smiled complacently, enjoying the  
collective warmth of the man's arms and the fire before her. Snuggling  
deeper in the man's embrace, she closed her eyes again and listened.  
  
~*~*~  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
Its hard to find relief  
And people can be so cold  
~*~*~  
  
Keitaro paused as Rose woke, half-thinking he'd angered her. His fears  
were unfounded, however, as his beloved burrowed even deeper into his  
arms.  
  
~*~*~  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I will let you fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash  
Then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
~*~*~  
  
Francesca's eyes began to mist up. The song had struck a chord in her  
heart, as if it was all she needed to hear to put her mind at ease, if  
only for a little while. With a small sob, she began to cry into  
Keitaro's shirt, letting out some of the pain that had built up in the  
last few weeks.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
  
When hopes and dreams are far away  
And you feel like you can't face the day  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I will let you fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
~*~*~  
  
Keitaro started as the alluring amnesiac in his arms began to cry. He  
hugged her protectively, and began to rock back and forth a little as  
he continued.  
  
~*~*~  
  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash  
Then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when its over  
You'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
  
~*~*~  
  
Francesca pressed her face into Kei's shirt, ignoring the fact that it  
was already wet with her tears. Pictures flashed before her eyes, and  
she knew that she recognised them, but they were gone too fast to jog  
her memory. This, too, she expressed through her tears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned its back on you,  
Give me a moment please,  
To tame your wild, wild heart.  
  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump, I will let you fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash  
Then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
~*~*~  
  
The couple sat like that for a while, Keitaro rocking back and forth  
until Francesca finally calmed down. When the sobbing stopped, Kei  
looked down at her face.  
"Thank you," Francesca said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Keitaro  
smiled.  
"You're welcome." They both turned to stare into the smoldering coals  
in the middle of the fire pit, and eventually fell asleep.  
_____  
  
`Caro is Italian for beloved 


End file.
